


Let Me Be Yours

by myexcellentadventure



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myexcellentadventure/pseuds/myexcellentadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about keeping the end sweet but I decided to add the alternative ending anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.<br/>Ps, I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any mistakes.</p></blockquote>





	Let Me Be Yours

What if there was a time when we knew each other, not as strangers thrown together into a far from desirable situation, but as lovers? What if there was a world where you and I were not at odds and could somehow be friends. If there was ever a place like this then I wish I could be there now. I wish that I could forget everything that has happened over the past seventy years…

Enzo put down the pen and stared at the piece of paper as though it was someone breaking his own heart. His scrawny penmanship had not improved and nor had he been given a chance for it do so. That should have been the least of his worries at that very moment but it was niggling at him. If he was going to say goodbye to Damon once and for all then he needed to do it properly and show that he had put some time into this. See the thing was Enzo had eventually managed to see that Damon could not have saved him. But it did not mean that the older vampire leaving him had hurt any less.

...

The flames had caught everyone by surprise and the escape had turned to chaos before Enzo had barely given himself a chance to blink. He watched Damon as his eyes filled with smoke and tears were beginning to threaten him. But this was their chance now to be free and he was not going to waste it by becoming weak. Instead his eyes stayed trained on his friends as what time seemed like forever passed them by and Damon made his way back to the cell. His face was stained with smoke, the last five years of pain and a sheer determination to get them out of here. It seemed that even his reason for living when he first came here, Katherine, mattered little in the way of losing everything. That was what this kind stranger had become to him. 

Damon’s thoughts did not over take his mind for very long at all as Enzo pleaded to be let out from the prison which would soon become his grave if they did not hurry; his hands gripped the bars in his hands which had just killed Doctor Whitmore moments earlier. But the moment they touched the bars he had to whip them back. He cringed as the pain filled his head for just a split second. Enzo called his name again and Damon tried to free his friend for a second time. But he couldn’t hold the bars long to free him and if Damon stayed then he knew he would burn up along with Enzo.

“Damon, please” Enzo could see the look of pain in Damon’s eyes now, the flames were getting stronger and the somewhat short time that he had spent as a vampire was quickly coming to an end. Why wasn’t Damon freeing him, hadn’t the blood Enzo had given him been enough to have the strength to do this?

The answer was no. Damon could all but read Enzo’s mind and it was killing him that he could not save the man who had become the most important person in his life. There was but one thing to do. He could not stand here and leave Enzo to die. So he reached for that place somewhere in his mind where his fragile humanity lay and took one last look at Enzo, the pain in his expression would stay burned in his memory to remind him never to care again.

It took but a thought to flip the switch, to leave behind his emotions. The look of pain was now a blank expression that looked at Enzo as though he were nothing. Damon took this memory with him, turned around and walked away.

...  
Enzo stood from the desk and put the pen neatly on top of the paper. He could hear Damon talking to Elena downstairs and shook his head thinking that even in his anger towards the older vampire that he could do better that someone who had not chosen him first. Yes he understood that controlling your feelings was another matter entirely, but they both deserved to be happy. That and there was an undeniable part of Damon that was jealous. He had cared for Damon for so long and missed him all that time that he had not even thought that what he felt might not be returned. Well it was too late now.

“Leaving so soon?” 

The question had caught Enzo by surprise and he had not even heard Stefan walking up to the room. He looked up at Damon’s younger brother and was not sure what to tell him. He had been so caught up in his thoughts and listening to the conversation downstairs. Soon he shook his head as he finally managed to find his own words. “There is no place for me here; I was friends with my sire for a long while before I was captured. Perhaps he is still around somewhere” But the man who turned him wasn’t even close to being a friend, he had just taken pity on Enzo and saved him from a painful death. 

 

Stefan scoffed; there was no mistaking the look on Enzo’s face. He had seen that look a million times with Damon. It had been there when Damon had loved Katherine and finding out that she had been shared. It was the same with Elena. He had felt it himself when the woman he loved hurt him so badly that he thought he would never recover and never was a long time for a vampire. “It’s okay; I’m not going to say anything. Don’t worry. But I really think that if you are planning on leaving then maybe you should do that yourself”

With that Enzo watched Stefan walk out of the room. He could not do it. He could not even think about coming between Damon when he head clearly found happiness again. Enzo had been there when his friend flipped the switch and as painful as that might have been he did not want to push him even further backwards by giving him something else to feel guilty over. So he forced himself to walk back to the desk so that he could finish writing this letter. Damon would believe that he was going out for a drink later, but Enzo would never be returning. As much as he did not want revenge anymore it still sounded like the perfect way to hurt him.

There is no mistaking that what you did hurt me more than anything I have ever felt in my life and it has taken me this long to see that you did all you could have done to save my life. I wish that I had the chance to stick around and be the friend that I was when we were incarcerated together. But I would hardly to wish to be a burden in the life that you have you have created for yourself…

Enzo was once again pulled away from his inner turmoil when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He just assumed that it was Stefan as he heard Elena still talking downstairs. He sighed and placed his elbows on the desk and put his face in his hands. “If you are here to lecture me on how I should tell Damon that I’m in love with him before I leave then it’s not going to work. I cannot burden him”

When Enzo was met with nothing but silence and the footsteps not retreating he stood from his chair, ready to get annoyed with the older vampire. But instead of seeing Stefan, Enzo found himself staring right at Damon. He couldn’t read the emotion’s that were passing through the blue eyed vampire’s expression and that was the part that scared him the most. He had never planned on telling him so he had not quite prepared for the rejection that was sure to follow.

Damon however was exactly aware of what he wanted to say he just didn’t know if he could let the words slip out of his mouth. He had somehow gotten to a good place with Elena even though they were broken up. It seemed that Enzo had thought that he was still in love with her and that might have been true once. He was always going to care about her and Elena about him. But even Elena knew that she had lost him the moment that Enzo showed up in their lives. The only person that didn’t see it was Enzo himself. It seemed an awful shame.

“I told Stefan to come ask you earlier if you were okay,” Damon paused for a moment and thought that even if Enzo did not want an explanation that he was going to get one anyway. “I told him what I was too afraid to tell you myself, what I was too afraid to dream possible…But if I had known for just a second that you felt the same then…”

Enzo didn’t allow Damon to finish. He held up his hand to silence the other vampire. He was still being blind to what was right in front of him. “Don’t try and make me feel better, you need to live your life here and I need to start making new friends” But that did not sound right to Enzo and he was frustrated with himself that he could not even begin to allow himself to try and be happy.

“Enzo, don’t be an idiot. I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love you” Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and did his best not to punch the other vampire for being such an idiot. He loved Enzo dearly but he could try his patience worse than Stefan did. He let go of his nose with no thoughts of backing away from Enzo this time. Damon walked closer and stopped right in front of Enzo who now seemed to be frozen in place at his last admission. “I know that I walked away from you once but now I’m begging you not to do the same. Stay here with me. I can’t promise that I won’t be asshole at times. But I will be yours. Here’s the perfect thing about having forever is that we have that chance now.” He reached and grasped Enzo’s hand in his own. “Let me be yours”

Enzo couldn’t describe what he was feeling right at that second, he was staring at Damon with wide eyes and almost out of instinct his fingers curled around Damon’s. It was an almost surreal moment and something inside him snapped. Why couldn’t he be happy? Surely after all those years of torture he allowed to keep this one thing. His dark eyes searched Damon’s and he bit his lip. There was no hesitation in his heart, wasn’t it the most important part?

“Now would be a good time to say something”

Enzo burst out laughing and Damon found it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard in his life. Soon Enzo was grinning at him and his hold on Damon’s hand only tightened. He cupped Damon’s cheek with his free hand and he shook his head. “Only you would tell me that we have forever and then get impatient” It was Enzo’s way of saying that he would stay here with Damon and so with that he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It had been a long time coming.

Damon couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and was glad that Enzo had found the humor in his words. It had been enough to make the other stay and there was nothing else that could come close to that feeling. He used his own free hand to rest at the back of Enzo’s neck and pulls him as close as possible. Their lips, although moving, seemed to be glued together. There was nothing else but the pure joy of finally being together until Damon decided to start pushing Enzo back to the bed. With two vampires such as themselves Enzo knew it was not going to stay innocent for very long at all.

But he was perfectly okay with that. He fell back on the bed and while Damon took the chance to remove his shirt so did Enzo. He could finally appreciate Damon fully and he was much better than he could have pictured in his mind. It seemed that Damon however wanted to be the one to appreciate Enzo first because soon his lips found Enzo’s neck and he started laying kisses all along it. He wasn’t gentle with Enzo, that wasn’t what either of them wanted. 

“Damon,” A low moan left Enzo’s lips as Damon bit down on his neck drawing blood. Enzo bared his neck and almost dared the other to take more. He wanted it. The idea of Damon being the one that drank his blood was intoxicating. Enzo hardened underneath him and pushed his hips upwards. It seemed that he was trying to get everything at once or perhaps he just couldn’t get enough of Damon. “Do it” As soon as the words left him Damon sunk his fangs into Enzo’s neck and drunk from him greedily. This feeling was second best to walking into the room and hearing Enzo’s confession.

It was far too soon when Damon pulled away but he had better plans for his lips and it wasn’t long before Enzo figured this out. Damon kissed the wound softly before he kissed down Enzo’s chest. Enzo was all his. He repeated that in his head as he unbuttoned jeans that Enzo was wearing. Those were soon on the floor along with the offending pair of underwear. He barely registered the front door closing downstairs. He didn’t care who heard this. He was happy. Damon’s hands were the first to find Enzo’s fully hardened member. A low moan left Enzo’s lips as Damon stroked him painfully slow. But the ability to make words was slowly leaving him. 

“All mine” Damon murmured as he pulled his hands away and they were soon replaced his own lips. His tongue swirled around the tip before he took Enzo completely in his mouth, one of his hands was used to wrap around the bottom. He couldn’t see the way that Enzo’s head was rolling back but he did hear the loud expletives leaving his mouth and it only spurred him on even further as he sped up his movements and took the younger vampire further into his mouth. Enzo’s head was in the clouds he wasn’t going to last very long at all if Damon kept up like this.

Though quickly enough Damon was pulling his mouth away and moving to kiss Enzo on the lips. He felt the desperate urge in Enzo’s kiss. He was getting impatient. After all he did have to wait more than sixty years to be able touch the other man. “Up you get, soldier” Damon murmured with a wicked smile gracing his features. Now this look meant the sweetest kind of trouble would follow and there was no hesitation in Enzo’s expression as he sat up and turned himself over. He was on all fours in front of Damon who had started running his fingers over Enzo’s skin. “So breath-taking” His voice was barely above a whisper but he knew that Enzo would hear him.

Damon coated his fingers with his own saliva before reaching to prepare Enzo, but Enzo stopped him. “I just want you, Damon. Please don’t make me wait another moment” It was the most coherent sentence he had managed in the last few minutes and had it been any other time then Damon might have laughed. Instead he did exactly as Enzo and lined himself up with his entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. Damon bit down hard on his lower lip and tried not to get carried away too soon.

Enzo felt the familiar sting of pain which was soon gone and he pushed back against Damon’s hips to let him know that he could move. Damon obliged and his hands gripped onto Enzo’s hips and thrust inside the other vampire at a quicker pace. He felt wonderful around him and Damon was sure now that he would never be able to let Enzo go. He pushed his hips forward harder when Enzo practically screamed his name. He knew that he had found that sensitive spot and the thought made him a little smug. He reached around with his right hand and pumped Enzo as best he could. Soon Enzo was spilling all over Damon’s sheets and burying his head in one of the pillows. Damon kept thrusting and rode out his orgasm as he exploded soon after inside the vampire.

He didn’t make a move to pull out straight away and instead he pulled Enzo down with him and wrapped his arms around him. He sighed contently and rested his chin on Enzo’s shoulder. “I’m thinking that we should go on the run forever, what do you think?” Having all to himself did sound like a wonderful idea. “As long as I am with you I will be happy” Enzo didn’t care where they went and he would do anything to make Damon happy. This was his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about keeping the end sweet but I decided to add the alternative ending anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Ps, I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
